


New way of seeing

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-манга. Впечатления от той главы, где Сеймей нападает на Ритсу в школе Семи Лун.</p><p>Написано на Ne, Sensei? Minami Ritsu Challenge на дайри-сообществе Sans-amour</p>
            </blockquote>





	New way of seeing

  
**New way of seeing**

 _I’ll find a brand new way of seeing:  
Your eyes forever glued to mine.  
-Placebo “Blind”_

– Активировать Систему. Вы уверены, что так будет проще, сенсей?

– Абсолютно. – Голос Ритсу звучал так, как и всегда – уверенно, спокойно. – Нам нужно как можно больше подкреплений Силы, учитывая обстоятельства.

Соби в тысячный раз вгляделся в лицо учителя: так странно – иметь возможность смотреть на него бесконечно долго, знать наверняка, что не потерпит поражение в неизбежной схватке с насмешливо-пристальным взглядом. Вчера вечером он шесть часов просидел напротив Ритсу, просто глядя на него. Запоминая. Рицка бы обязательно сфотографировал его... но Рицка все еще был в больнице. И даже если бы его выписали - врачи рекомендовали как можно меньше стрессовых ситуаций, а происходящее в Академии Семи Голосов в последние недели состояло сплошь из стрессовых ситуаций.

Система изменилась. Соби не столько видел, сколько чувствовал это - небольшие детали, вроде отсутствия пепельницы на обычном месте. Единственное, что не подверглось изменениям – застекленные бабочки на стенах. И как всегда, когда он активировал Систему в кабинете Ритсу, бабочки будто ожили: он отчетливо слышал шелест тонких крыльев, мольбу о помощи за секунду до того, как человеческая рука вонзит в тщедушное тельце булавку.

Соби вздрогнул. Учитель смотрел прямо на него, глаза в глаза – если бы у него были глаза. Но привычные очки в тонкой серебристой оправе теперь сменили непроглядно черные стекла. 

За последние недели Ритсу побледнел и осунулся. Постарел. Соби криво, неслышно усмехнулся: ему никогда прежде и в голову не приходило, что учитель может постареть. Изящный наклон головы, высокие скулы, улыбка уголками губ, сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови – все это по-прежнему принадлежало подтянутому двадцатидевятилетнему мужчине, каким Ритсу был в начале обучения Соби. До того – с шести до одиннадцати лет – он боялся заглядывать опекуну в лицо, после - попросту не хотел. А теперь будто наверстывал упущенное.

Хватит. Он все запомнил, что мог. 

– Насмотрелся? – догадался Ритсу. Ироничная улыбка отвратительно сочеталась с темными очками. – Не волнуйся. Я достаточно тщеславен, чтобы время от времени смотреться в... Кхм. Пожалуй, не совсем в зеркало, хотя, по сути...

– Прекратите, – раздраженно перебил Соби и отвел взгляд, вновь чувствуя себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. – Просто сделайте это, если не передумали. Хватит разговоров.

Ритсу продолжал улыбаться. Соби и сам знал, что никаких разговоров не было – это он зачем-то тянул время, колебался.

– А ты сам не передумал, Соби-кун? – мягко осведомился Ритсу, озвучивая его мысли. По спине Соби побежали мурашки. Вот оно. Последний рубеж. 

Однако пугало его не это. 

Ритсу ничем не выдавал своего волнения. При других обстоятельствах показное спокойствие злило бы Соби, но в этом случае спокойствие не было показным. Сенсей каждую минуту своей жизни знал, что делает, уверенно претворял каждый план в жизнь, но его нельзя было назвать безэмоциональным или равнодушным - в этом аспекте он, пожалуй, соответствовал своему Имени. А сейчас казалось, что ему на все наплевать - и на себя, и на Соби, и на Академию...

– Нет, – твердо сказал он. – Я не передумал. Вы же знаете, я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов.

«Вы сами учили меня этому», не стал добавлять Соби. Ритсу кивнул: он помнил.

– Хорошо. – Учитель встал и приблизился к нему. Шагал он так же уверенно, но Соби знал, что за пределами кабинета все иначе. – Сними рубашку.

Новая волна воспоминаний. И новая ирония: он не должен терять контроль над собой, должен оставаться спокойным ради Ритсу. Рвать резко ткань - глупое, изжившее себя ребячество. 

Он поддел дрожащими пальцами верхнюю пуговицу.

– Соби-кун.

– Да?..

Сложно не проявлять ребячество, когда можно морщиться и сжимать зубы, не заботясь о произведенном впечатлении. Когда можно открыто злиться, пусть в этот раз - на себя. Замкнутый круг, Соби-кун.

– Ты слишком напряжен. Если ты не готов, мы можем отложить это до завтра.

– Да перестаньте вы! – нервы все же выплеснулись наружу. Черт бы побрал Ритсу. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы он просто... Просто приказал. «Это – твое решение, Соби-кун, у тебя есть право передумать». Снова и снова, разными словами, он получал разрешение сделать то, чего раньше ему никогда не позволяли - сказать «нет». И, что хуже всего, учитель говорил искренне. 

– Не заставляйте меня разочаровываться в вас, сенсей, – пробормотал он.

По губам Ритсу опять проскользнула тень улыбки, и Соби наконец-то почувствовал злость. Разумеется. Искренность - отличный инструмент. Эффективный, как плеть. А слепота не сделала Ритсу добрым и отзывчивым.

– В таком случае, Соби-кун, расслабься и сними наконец рубашку.

Соби опустил взгляд, сжал зубы, послушно расстегнул пуговицу за пуговицей. Едва слышно прошелестела ткань, спадая с плеч на ковер - Система в кабинете Ритсу имела свойство впитывать звуки, сглаживать движения. Затягивать в себя.

– Хорошо. Повернись. Обопрись ладонями о стену. Ты помнишь.

– Я помню.

Медленно-медленно указательный палец скользнул вниз от шейного позвонка к лопаткам. Невыносимо нежное прикосновение. Господи Боже, уж лучше кнут. Лучше нож.

Соби подавил желание коснуться ключиц и еще раз убедиться, что старое Имя стерлось, умерло вместе с его владельцем. И как после такого не уверовать окончательно в собственную уникальность? Первая Жертва мертва, вторая вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется в магический мир. В каком-то смысле Сеймей все же сделал брату прощальный подарок: потеряв память во второй раз, Рицка получил право выбора, и Соби надеялся лично проследить, чтобы Loveless больше никогда не появился в Академии Семи Голосов. Можно сказать, что обе Жертвы мертвы, а он остался жить - вопреки всем законам природы Бойца. Остался свободным, чтобы отдаться вновь. В последний ли раз?

– Не буду спрашивать, что тебе нравится больше – боль или ее отсутствие, – насмешливо, как ни в чем не бывало, заговорил Ритсу. – Боюсь, что сегодня решать буду я, а у меня, сам понимаешь, с некоторых пор аллергия на острые предметы.

Вот теперь ирония в голосе успокаивала. Каждое слово обволакивало, забирало, подчиняло. Перенастраивало.

Может быть, он с самого начала совершил ошибку, не вернувшись к Ритсу после фальшивой смерти Сеймея? Да, тогда сама мысль об этом вызывала ярость. Но он смог бы защитить его, если бы был рядом в момент нападения. Кому какое дело до Breathless и прочих мелких пташек?.. Нисей уничтожил бы несколько несостоятельных пар, зато сенсей не потерял бы зрение, а Рицка – память. Соби уберег бы их обоих.

– Ты слишком много думаешь в последнее время, – заметил Ритсу, продолжая уверенно водить по его позвоночнику. – Непохоже на тебя – сожалеть о прошлом.

Соби невольно выдохнул, выгнул спину, подставился под ласкающий узор. 

– Вы мысли мои читаете? – глухо спросил он. Палец двигался точно, как твердая кисть, но ни на секунду не отрывался от кожи: долгое, тягучее прикосновение, спокойно-приятное обещание удовольствия. 

Лучше – боль. Боль честнее.

– Не сопротивляйся, – Ритсу посерьезнел. – Сколько тебе повторять? Расслабься. Сейчас твоя гордость нам совсем ни к чему.

– Да, сенсей.

От удовольствия тоже можно отключиться, верно? Сложнее, но можно. Но куда? Куда уйти? 

...Весной в парке вода пахнет сиренью. И тут самые гладкие в Гоуре асфальтовые дорожки. Сенсей сидит на скамейке и читает статью о необходимости ввода в программу тренировки Бойцов установки экстренной Связи с занятой Жертвой. Позже, когда Соби будет возиться с практической по базовым заклинаниям Защиты, он напишет развернутую рецензию. А пока можно гонять на новеньких роликах, подаренных опекуном на двенадцатый день рождения. Поворот – стайка голубей в панике разлетается в стороны. Только что ветер свистел в ушах - и вот уже собственный звонкий смех слышен будто со стороны. Ритсу поднимает взгляд от статьи, убеждается, что при выгуливании воспитанника ни одна птица не пострадала, и возвращается к чтению.

– Соби-кун, ты со мной? Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Да, сенсей. – Соби открыл глаза, вздохнул и повернул внутренний «выключатель» Силы – пальцы начало покалывать, кровь застучала одновременно в виски, шею и запястья.

– Объявляю контроль над телом, – произнес Ритсу, и Соби почувствовал, как энергия собирается в определенных точках, отзываясь. Конечно. Следовало ожидать, что у Ритсу-Жертвы все четко: никаких метафор, направленных на закрепление информации в сознании ученика - лишь строгие, предельно кратко оформленные заклинания. Время уроков давно прошло. – Первичная Связь. Укрепление.

– Укрепление, – эхом отозвался Соби. И подумал: наверное, это максимально близко к созданию Истинной Связи. Сознания, сливающиеся воедино, переплетающиеся голоса, высекающие из слов их истинное значение. 

– Готов стать моим? – спросил сенсей, и Соби почти услышал эхом продолжение фразы: «Наконец-то».

Он зажмурился крепко. Нет. Лишнее. Не говорите мне таких вещей. Не смейте. Даже в моем собственном воображении.

Схема была проста до банальности. Каждый пункт установки этой Связи был обговорен, обдуман, взвешен. Малейшие детали выверены. Все возможные советы, в том числе и советы Нагисы-сенсей по окончательному удалению прежнего Имени, выслушаны и приняты во внимание. «Ты – человек искусства, Соби-кун. Расстроен, что все так приземленно?» – «Оставьте сарказм, сенсей. Это неуместно». – «Почему же? В моем положении только и остается, что смеяться над собой. А вот ты, к сожалению, так этому и не научился».

– Да. Передаю контроль над этим телом Жертве Restless. Принимаю ее Имя. Я – Restless.

– Я – Restless, – одновременно с Бойцом произнес Ритсу. – Объявляю абсолютный контроль. Все прежние связи объявляю недействительными.

– Очистить Силу. – Заклинание прозвучало громче, чем было необходимо, но нити Связи уже окрепли - инстинкт требовал затянуть узел, поставить точку.

Спину словно окатило плавной волной прибоя: буквы врезались в кожу, не причиняя боли, и ощущение абсолютной и полной эйфории охватило Соби. «Вот об этом я мечтал в семнадцать!» – едва не простонал он, зная: мысль каким-то образом достигнет адресата, хоть ему с детства было известно, что Связь не обеспечивает пару возможностью телепатического контакта. – «Почему, черт возьми, вы должны были ослепнуть, чтобы стать моей Жертвой?..»

Несколько секунд Соби слышал только собственное сердцебиение. Секунда, две – и к нему присоединился новый ритм, более медленный, более тихий. Еще несколько ударов – и звуки синхронизировались, сердце Бойца вошло в тандем с сердцем Жертвы.

– Потому что теперь мне вновь понадобился Боец, – снисходительным тоном, как маленькому ребенку, ответил Ритсу. Значит, он все-таки не сдержался? – Связь установлена, Restless. Поздравляю.

Соби ожидал, что странное ощущение схлынет, пропадет, наступит пустота – как тогда, когда Сеймей вырезал имя у него на груди и произнес последнее закрепляющее заклинание... Но удары сердца Жертвы не исчезли, лишь утихли. Соби в любой момент мог прислушаться к Связи и уловить малейшие изменения в жизненном ритме. Как Ритсу удалось настолько усилить это?..

– Думаю, пока нет нужды сворачивать Систему. Повернись.

Соби поспешно, неуклюже повернулся: последнее слово было приказом.

– Действует? – ехидно осведомился сенсей, приподнимая брови.

– Да. – Соби все еще не верил, не осознавал себя привязанным. Разум не понимал, как трактовать новообретенный комфорт тела. Сухость и строгость слов, точные прикосновения, крепкие, тугие нити - и при этом все получилось быстро и мягко. Органично. Ему казалось, что он хорошо знаком со стилем учителя, а оказалось...

– Жаль, что я так редко буду видеть твое лицо. – Плавным движением Ритсу поднял руки и провел пальцами по щекам Соби. – С другой стороны, ты тоже достаточно тщеславен, чтобы минут двадцать в день проводить перед зеркалом. Да... Пожалуй, двадцати минут мне вполне хватит. Для начала.

– Сенсей...

– Не отводи взгляд, – приказал тот, сдвигая ладони выше, к вискам. – Мы еще не закончили. Просто сосредоточься, в этом упражнении нет ничего для тебя нового. 

* * *

– Добрый день, Хиросава-сенсей. Мы бы хотели проведать юного Аояги.

Хиросава-сенсей отметил, что молодой человек, который раньше всегда приходил в больницу один, сегодня сопровождал Минами-сенсея. А еще сегодня он почему-то долго смотрел ему прямо в лицо, хотя прежде был предельно вежлив. Доктор смущенно поклонился:

– Разумеется, разумеется. Проходите.

Минами Ритсу приобнял своего спутника за плечи, и до ушей сбитого с толку доктора донеслась фраза, более чем странно звучащая в устах слепого человека:

– У него забавный разрез глаз, Соби-кун. Наверняка европеец по бабушке.


End file.
